Soon It's Going to Rain
by HallowRain8587
Summary: A sudden rainstorm turns Hermione's and Severus' hunt for fresh, wild potions ingredients into a delicious treat. AU/OoC/EWE


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Quidditch League Semifinal Chaser 3 entry.**

**Prompts:** 2\. (dialogue) "The sky looks less blue today.", 3. (word) unsightly, 8. (word) sloppy

* * *

**Soon It's Going to Rain**

In the end, it seemed things always worked out. Severus was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a large paper towel lined dish of deep fried mushrooms and a bowl of ranch dressing. He had a fondue skewer in his right hand and a glass of Merlot in the left. Hermione was sitting across from him, "So how is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me we could do something so delicious with mushrooms?" he replied thinking back to earlier in the day.

* * *

"Do you think that we will be able to go hunting for fresh wild herbs to brew potions later this week?" Hermione asked Severus as they sat at the breakfast table.

"I'm not certain," he replied looking out the window. "The sky looks less blue today."

"I figured that it might rain," his wife stated. "We might be able to gather some if we get out there before it opens up and pours."

"The knotgrass should be ripe for the cutting in the Forbidden Forest at this time," the Potions Master mused.

Hermione countered, "Monkshood is blooming in the meadow, also."

"Do we need some belladonna?" Severus asked. "It is found on the edge of the forest where it is shady, but near the moist soil of the meadow."

"We could harvest some mushrooms in both areas," Hermione offered. "You choose where we will go, but we had better go because the weather looks like it will break any minute.

"Let's get the Monkshood and mushrooms because we really do need to brew some potions for the Lycanthropy Centre. The full moon is in a little over a week and there are thirteen werewolves that are in need of the potion to ease the pain of the transition and lessen the side-effects," Severus decided.

A few minutes later the couple could be seen crossing the meadow between the castle and the Forbidden Forest, hand in hand and each carrying a basket for the fruits of their labours. They gathered the Monkshood in one basket and the edible mushrooms in the other.

Just as they started toward the castle, a thunderstorm of epic proportions broke. As the wet couple ran across the meadow, Hermione splashed mud all over herself as she misplaced a foot in a deep puddle and slid. Severus tripped over her skirt as he tried to avoid stepping on her and fell on his face. The startled couple began to laugh uncontrollably at the sloppy mess they had become. Offering her a soggy hand Severus helped Hermione to her feet. They sloshed their way into their rooms in the castle, knowing that Mr. Filch would be angry if he saw the unsightly mess left in their wake.

"I think that the Monkshood is salvageable," the Professor said as he looked into his basket. He set it on the table in the kitchen of their chambers.

"That's good. I don't think the mushrooms are suitable for potions any more because they are bruised," Hermione said, looking into her basket.

"Let's shower and then I will see what I can come up with." The wet witch placed a muddy kiss on the wizard's cheek.

"Have you ever had deep fried mushrooms with ranch dressing dip?" Hermione asked as she toweled her hair following the shower they had shared.

"I don't think that I have," he answered as he playfully snapped his towel at her after drying his back.

"You are in for a treat." She pulled on a red sweat shirt with "Gryffindor" in gold Arial type letters emblazoned across the chest, black sweat pants with "Slytherin" in green and silver letters in Old English type across the butt and purple fuzzy socks.

Severus looked at the little witch and shook his head and smirked, "Divided loyalties, still?" Then he followed her into the kitchen to watch her cook.

Hermione tied a white baker's apron around her waist. She lit a fire under a cast iron Dutch oven and poured in peanut oil to heat. "Watch the thermometer, please. It shouldn't get too hot."

"What happens if it gets too hot?"

"It explodes, naturally," she replied in a matter of fact manner. Severus stared at Hermione, his face betraying none of his nervousness as she flicked her wand and mixed the huge amount of flour and salt in her large metal bowl.


End file.
